Niko Bellic
Niko Bellic ('horvát nyelven:''Niko Belić) (szerb nyelven: Нико Белић), egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, főhős a 4-ik részben és szintén szerepel a The Lost and Damnedben és a The Ballad of Gay Tonyban. Nikót Lester Crest és Patrick McReary említi a GTA V-ben. Niko Jugoszláviában nőtt fel (a mai Szerbia területén), ahol a délszláv háborúban harcolt. Később a szervezett bűnözésben a szindikátusokban dolgozott Liberty Cityben. A jugoszláv háborúk vége óta Niko fő célja az volt, hogy megtalálja és megölje: Florian Cravicet, és Darko Brevicet (az egyikük elárulta őt a háború idején). Niko unokatestvére Roman Bellic, akinek a nagynénje Milica Bellic, és Roman felesége Mallorie Bardas lesz. Háttér Korai élete és a családja Niko Kelet-Európában született, a Balkánhoz közel. Apja visszaeső alkoholista volt. Édesanyja Milica Bellic, boldogtalan volt, hogy fia ilyen kemény helyen kénytelen felnőni. Egy beszélgetés során Patrick McRearyvel, kiderül, hogy Nikónak volt még egy bátyja, aki meghalt a boszniai háborúban. Dwayne Forgéval való beszélgetéskor kiderül, hogy Niko olyan helyen nőtt fel, ahol nem volt áram. Kate McReary szerint Roman azért ment az Egyesült Államokba, mert az anyját megerőszakolták majd megölték. Ő tudta, Roman édesanyjának, a halálának az igazi okát is, ám Roman mindig is azt mondta, hogy egy égő házban lelte a halálát. Niko az egyetlen olyan főszereplő, aki közvetlenül Európából származik, bár Tommy Vercetti és Toni Cipriani is rendelkezett európai gyökerekkel. A Boszniai Háborúk Nikónak fel kellett nőnie a zord környezethez a Jugoszláv háborúk alatt, egy tizenéves katona volt (a délszláv háborúk 1991 és 1995 között zajlottak vagyis Niko 13-17 éves lehetett ez idő alatt). Niko említést tesz arról, hogy elárulta valaki "10 évvel ezelőtt", vagyis 1997-ben vagy 1998-ban, (bár állítása szerint Florian volt, de az "12 vagy 13 évvel ezelőtt"). Ő szolgált helikopter pilótaként, és lövészként a háború során. A háború alatt Niko egyaránt szemtanúja volt számos atrocitásnak, a saját cinikus perspektív élete alatt még egy bizonyos fokú sajnálattal is szembesült (depressziója és az érzelmi válás miatt). Végül Niko 15 fős egységét (többségük barátok azonos szülővárosúak, mint ő), is megtámadták az ellenséges erők, de Darko Brevic és Florian Cravic és persze Niko túlélték a támadást. Niko arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Florian és Darko elárulták az osztagot, és a fiú megfogadta, hogy feltárja az igazságot. A bosszú vezeti útján, amíg folytathatja a megszokott életét. A háború utáni élet Niko nehezen, de talált állandó munkát a háború után. Niko kuzinja, Roman, már elköltözött Amerikába, hogy új életet kezdjen Liberty Cityben, amíg Niko a következő évtizedet az Európa bűnös alvilágában dolgozva töltötte, míg le nem csukták. Miután kiszabadult a börtönből, elkezdett dolgozni Ray Bulgarinnak, amikor egy hajó elsüllyedt, ami szerepet játszott egy műveletben az Adriai-tengeren, amivel elmentek Olaszországba, Niko biztonságos helyre úszott, de minden és mindenki más elveszett. Bulgarin úgy vélte, hogy Niko volt az, aki szándékosan elsüllyesztette a hajót és ellopta a pénzt, a gengszter hatóköre túl nagy volt Európában, úgyhogy Niko csatlakozott a kereskedelmi flottához, hogy elmeneküljön Bulgarin elől. Niko visszaemlékszik arra, hogy a házuk leégett Európában és csak egy üveg Vodka maradt meg, ezt a beszélgetést a Roman's Sorrowban hallható. ''GTA IV'' eseményei Niko a Platypus nevű teherhajón töltött két hónapot, ami végül becsempészte őt Liberty Citybe. thumb|right|250px|[[Roman Bellic|Roman üdvözli Nikót Liberty Cityben.]] Niko a játék alatt azt mondja, hogy azért költözött Liberty Citybe, mert új életet akart kezdeni úgy, hogy az amerikai álmot éli, de amikor megérkezik a városba, neki nincs semmije Romant kivéve. Niko és Hossan útja szétválik, hogy találkozzon unokatestvérével és hogy megtalálja Florian Cravicet, aki Libertybe költözött a háború után. Roman nagy sikerével kérkedett, de kiderült, hogy igazából vagyona alig van, egy kevés keresetet hozó taxicéggel és egy csótányokkal teli otthonnal rendelkezik. Romannak szerencsejáték-függősége miatt nagy adósságai vannak. Így a férfi köteles segíteni Roman taxiüzletében és megvédeni őt az uzsorásoktól, akik zaklatják. '''Broker thumb|left|250px|[[Dardan Petrela|Dardan fenyegeti Romant nem sokkal Niko megérkezése előtt.]] Mikor Roman felhívja Nikót, hogy jöjjön a taxicégéhez, megismerkedik Mallorie Bardassal és Vladimir Gleboval. Később Dardan Petrela és Bledar Morina betörtek Roman vállalatához, majd Bledar földhöz vágta Roman számítógépét, Dardan pedig megpróbálta elvágni a kövér fickónak a torkát, csakhogy Niko eltörte Dardannak a kezét, ezzel menekülésre késztetve a támadókat. Nem sokkal később Roman megkérte Nikót, hogy menjen Mallorieért. Eközben, összetalálkozik a jövendőbeli szerelmével, Michellevel, aki elkezd randizgatni Nikóval. Ezután Roman megcsörgeti Nikót, mondván, hogy az albánok foglyul ejtették. Niko a hír hallatán megmenti Romant és megöli Bledart és a cinkosát, Kalemt. Ezt követően Dardan is megérkezik a helyszínre, akit a főhős elkezd üldözni. Egy hosszas menekülés után, Dardan befut egy épületbe, ahol Nikót megtámadja egy késsel, szerencsére az ifjú kirúgja a gengsztert az ablakon. Az események után Vlad meghallotta, hogy elintézett az albán maffiából három embert, ennek eredményeként az orosz uzsorás felajánlotta, hogyha segít neki pár megbízásban, akkor Romannak nem kell fizetni a tartozásait. Vlad megbízásait teljesítve, Niko összebarátkozik Little Jacobbal, aki több feladattal is megbízza az új barátját, melyeket sikeresen teljesíteni fog a fiatalember. thumb|right|250px|Niko lelövi [[Vladimir Glebov|Vladot.]] Ennek befejeztével, Vlad betartotta az ígéretét, és leszállt Romanról, ámde a dagadt krapek eléggé elszomorodott, hiszen Vlad sokat udvarolt Mallorienek attól tartva, hogy a lány beleszeret Vladba. Ezt megakadályozva, Niko meglátogatja Vladot, akit egy terjedelmes kergetés után lelő egy pisztollyal a jobb arcába a szeme alá, az orrával egy vonalban. A merénylet után Niko Vlad holttestét a Humboldt-folyóba hajítja, Roman csupán félelmében elmenekül a Perestroika klub közelében lévő kukához, ahol Mikhail Faustin egyik embere, Andrei leüti Nikót egy AK-47-tel. Pár óra elteltével, Niko egy pincében nyerte vissza az eszméletét Romannal együtt, noha Andrei kínozgatta Nikót, Mikhail Faustin mégis lelőtte őt mérgében, erre a reakcióra Dimitri Rascalov teljesen megzavarodott. Ez idő alatt, Romant eloldozták, viszont az elhízott ürge sikoltozni kezdett, s Faustin hasba lőtte. Az eseményt látva, Niko teljesen felmérgesedett, mindazonáltal Faustin felajánlotta, hogyha megtalál neki egy olyan embert, aki ellopott tőle egy TV-t, akkor elengedi a rokonát. A fiú szó nélkül elindult a célszemélyhez, mivel számára nagyon fontos ember Roman. Ettől a ponttól fogva, Niko megtalálta az illetőt, majd elszállította egy garázsba a TV-t, ennek következményeképpen Faustin elengedte Romant. Néhány nap elteltével, Faustin rájött, hogy Niko sokat segíthetne neki, ezért megbízta több munkával is, többek között meggyilkoltatta vele Kenny Petrovic fiát, Lennyt, melynek Dimitri nem nagyon örült. Miután hősünk teljesítette Faustin összes megbízását, Roman küldött egy üzenetet neki, hogy jöjjön el a taxiállomáshoz, mivelhogy szeretné bemutatni Bruciet. Ám Nikónak gőze sem volt róla, hogy kicsoda Brucie, de mégis meglátogatta a szeretett kuzinját és az őrült Bruciet. Egy rövid beszélgetés során, kiderült, hogy Roman szeretné, ha Niko elérhető lenne online-on is. thumb|left|250px|Niko nem sokkal [[Brucie Kibbutz|Brucie találkozása után.]] Ettől fogva, Roman megkérte Nikót, hogy dolgozzon Brucienak is, tudniillik ő jól fizet. Niko gondolkodás nélkül betoppant Brucie lakásába, majd a kérésére likvidálta Lyle Rivast, aki több alkalommal is cseszegette Bruciet. Amint elintézte Lyle-t, Brucie utasította, hogy lopja el Rivas autóját, azonban Rivas gengszterei felfigyeltek erre, így megpróbálták megölni a gyilkost, de Nikónak sikerült elmenekülnie. Ezután Brucie újabb feladatot kínált fel a bajtársának, mégpedig elrendelte, hogy hívja randira Lyle unokatestvérét, French Tom, hiszen ő is adósságokkal tartozik neki. Niko elröppent egy internetkávézóba, ahol a www.Lovemeet.com oldalon megtalálta French Tom profilját, s randira hívta. Pár nappal később Tom elfogadta a meghívást, és egy találkozót rendezett a "partnerével" a 69-ik utcai étteremben. Niko meg is érkezett a vendéglőbe, ahol végzett Tommal. thumb|right|250px|Niko beszélget [[Tom Rivas|Tommal a merénylet előtt.]] Tom halála után, Brucie és Niko versenyezni mennek, azonban a Banshee nem volt megjavítva Brucie garázsában, ezért Stevietől kérte kölcsön a Cometét, mellyel megnyerték a versenyt. Végezetül, Niko több exportot és versenyt is teljesített Brucie számára, így végleg befejezte a fitneszembernek a misszióit. Befejezésül, Niko kapott egy üzenetet Dimitritől, aki arra ösztönözte Nikót, hogy találkozzanak a Firefly Islandon. A társalgás közepette, Dimitri bevallta, hogy szeretné, ha Faustin meghalna, mert egy idegbeteg állat, aki embereket gyilkol. thumb|left|200px|Brucie tudósítja Nikót a versenyről. Niko tudomásul vette a parancsot, így elinvitálódott a Perestroika klubba, ahol lemészárolta az orosz maffiózókat és magát, Faustint is. Egy nap elteltével, Dimitri megbeszélte a végrehajtójával, hogy a pénzt átadja neki egy Mohanet-i raktárban. Mindazonáltal, Little Jacob érezte, hogy valójában ez egy csapda, így a társával, Nikóval tartott. Niko belépett a helységbe, ahol összefutott Ray Bulgarinnal és Dimitrivel. Ezt követően az oroszok megpróbálták meggyilkolni Nikót, csakhogy Jacob berontott a létesítménybe, ahol elpusztították az orosz erőket, ámbár Dimitrinek és Bulgarinnak sikerült meglógnia. Ezután, Niko és Jacob elmenekültek. Jacob biztonságba helyezését követően, Niko kiszabadította Romant egy taxi csomagtartójából, mely East Island Cityben található. thumb|right|250px|Niko meggyilkolja [[Mikhail Faustin|Faustint.]] Nem sokkal az események után, Niko elmesélte a történteket, és hazaindult Roman társaságával, viszont az apartmanjuk és a taxivállalat lángokba robbant, ennek eredményeként Niko és Roman kénytelen volt átköltözni Bohanba. 'Bohan, Algonquin' Amint Niko és Roman elköltözött Bohanba, Mallorie felhívta Nikót, hogy jöjjön Dél-Bohanba. Ezt követően Mallorie bemutatja Nikót Manny Escuelának, akinek az a célja, hogy rendet tegyen Bohan városában. Niko segít neki megtisztítani az utcákat. Nem sokkal később Mallorie megismerteti Nikót Elizabetta Torressel, aki a legnagyobb kábítószer-kereskedő Bohan körzetében. thumb|left|250px|Niko figyeli az üzletet. Elizabetta Torres megkéri Nikót, hogy segítsen lebonyolítani egy üzletet Patrick "Packie" McRearyvel. Amint Niko és Packie kimennek a nő házából, Packie megbízza a bajtársát, hogy figyelje az egyik háztetőről az üzletet egy távcsöves fegyver segítségével. Az üzleten során egy tűzpárbaj keletkezik, ámde Niko likvidálja a dílereket. Ezután Elizabetta Torres megparancsolja Nikónak, hogy vegyen részt egy egy találkán Johnny Klebitz és Playboy X társaságával, azonban az üzlet egy csapda volt, mivel felhívták az LCPD-t és elvitték a heroinokat, csakhogy mindhárman sikerült megszökniük a rendőrök elől. Pár nap elteltével Manny utasítja az ifjút, hogy kövessen egy vonatot Algonquin Hídtól Schottler-ig. Miután leszálltak a célpontok a szerelvényről, Niko meggyilkolja őket, ezzel pedig teljesíti Manny megbízásait. Egy nappal az események után, Niko meglátogatja Elizabettát, mindazonáltal felfigyel az egyik cimborájára, Little Jacobra, aki ingerülten ordítozik a kövér asszonnyal, mivelhogy az Angels of Death ellopta a kokaint. Egy terjedelmes veszekedés folyamán, Niko elindul visszaszerezni a kábítószert. Ezt követően a fiú megöli a motorosokat és a NOOSE kommandósait, végezetül a főhős visszainvitálódik Bohanba, ahol figyelmes lesz Jacobra és a szerelmére, Michellére. Nem sokkal ezután a lány bevallja, hogy valójában Karen az igazi neve, s felfedi azt is, hogy csakis érdekből randizott Nikóval, merthogy ez volt a feladata. Ettől a ponttól fogva, Niko kiabálni kezdett a barátnőjével, noha belátta, hogy értelmetlen a veszekedés, így átadta neki a drogot. thumb|270px|Niko és [[Elizabetta Torres Manny és Jay halála után.]] Végezetül, Elizabetta felhívja Nikót, hiszen szeretné, ha sürgősen a lakásához menne. Niko gondolkodás nélkül belép Elizabettához, aki elmeséli, hogy a rendőrök nyomoznak utána, viszont a beszélgetést hamar megzavarja Manny és Jay Hamilton érkezése, akik megpróbálják lejáratni a világ előtt Lizet, ennek ellenére a megsértett nőszemély elővesz egy pisztolyt, mellyel fejbe lövi Mannyt és Jayt. Ez idő alatt, Niko elszállítja a holttesteket egy doktorhoz Liz óhajára. Liz megbízásai után Playboy X felhívja Nikót, annak érdekében, hogy találkozzanak North Hollandban, ahol megzavarja őket Dwayne Forge. Az afroamerikai ürge regélni kezd a múltjáról, noha Playboy X hamar lekoppintja magáról, mondván, hogy fontos dolguk akadt, így menniük kell. Egy hosszas utazás befejeztével X felvázolja a tervet, melynek a lényege, hogy Niko pusztítsa el a tulajdonosokat, hogy Yusuf Amir felvásárolhassa a telket. Niko az ismertetés megértésekor felmegy egy felhőkarcoló tetejére, ahol egy mesterlövészpuskával lelövi az őröket, valamint a földszinten kivégzi a főnököket. thumb|left|270px|Niko első találkozás [[Dwayne Forgeval.]] Amint Niko végez a feladattal, Playboy X parancsára elkezd dolgozni Dwaynenek is. Niko segít Dwaynenek, viszont előbb Playboy tudósítja, hogy van még egy feladat a számára. A pasas arra ösztönzi a végrehajtóját, hogy fotózza le a North Holland Hustlers tagjait, majd pedig küldje el az elkészített képet, illetve gyilkolja meg Marlon Bridgest. Egy nappal az esemény után, Niko meglátogatja Dwayne-t, aki elrendeli, hogy lopja vissza a pénzét Jayvon Simsontól, ki lenyúlta az egykori csaját, Cherise Glovert. Niko egy szempillantás alatt elutazik Chinatownba, ahol megöli a célszemélyt, s a pénzt pedig átadja az új barátjának egy Cluckin' Bell étteremben. Végezetül, Dwayne eldiktálja Nikónak, hogy ölje meg a sztriptízklubban a vezetőket, akiket Playboy X fizet. Amint Niko elvégzi a piszkos munkát, Playboy X minden indulattól fűtve elrendeli, hogy jöjjön a luxusapartmanjába. Ezután Niko belép X házába, azonban a fickó motiválja Nikót, hogy tüntesse el a Föld színéről a bajtársát, Dwayne-t. Eközben Niko kap egy hívást Dwaynetől, annak érdekében, hogy végezzen X-szel. Ez idő alatt Niko eldöntheti, hogy melyik illetőt pusztítja el, ha úgy választ, hogy Dwayne-t, akkor X fizet 25000 dollárt, mindazonáltal, ha Playboy hal meg, akkor Niko megkaparintja az otthonát és Dwayne a barátjává válik. thumb|right|250px|[[United Liberty Paper|Paper felvázolja Nikónak a tervet.]] Több nap elteltével, Niko elindul a Nemzetbiztonsági Hivatalba Karen kérésére, ahol megismerkedik U.L. Paperrel, ki megzsarolja Nikót, annak érdekében, hogy a krapek segítsen neki az országvédelemben elkerülve ezzel a börtönbüntetését. Így hát Nikónak nem volt választása, ennek fényében meggyilkolta Oleg Minkovot, Adam Dimayevet és Eduard Borodint, valamint ellopott egy Mavericket az oroszoktól. Ez idő tájt, Mallorie felhívja a sógorjelöltjét, hiszen Romant elrabolták Dimitri emberei. A felhergelt kuzin elröppen a fogva tartókhoz, ámde az utazás alatt kapott egy üzenetet Dimitri Rascalovtól, melyben az állt, hogy Romant elrabolták, s egy képpel is megerősítette ezt, amin látható volt, ahogyan Romant véresre verték egy sörétes segítségével. Nem sokkal ezután Niko teljes mértékben idegessé vált, s válaszul egy fenyegető hívást küldött a főellenségének, majd pedig megmentette Romant az Industrialban lévő menedékhelyen, ahol kivégezte a Rascalov Family tagjait. Amint visszaérnek a Bohani apartmanba, Niko megparancsolja Romannak, hogy hagyja abba a szerencsejátékot, valamint jobban vigyázzon a pénzére. Egy hosszas vitatkozás után Roman megbánta a bűneit, s vett egy új vállalatot és egy luxusvillát a Middle Park közelében. Ezután Niko elvégzi Little Jacob drogügyleteit. thumb|left|250px|Niko megismerkedik [[Francis McRearyvel.]] Több hét elteltével Niko kap egy ismeretlen hívást, melyben egy bizonyos személy utasítja őt, hogy találkozzanak a Castle Driveban. Niko azonnal elinvitálódott a helyszínre, ahol a férfi bemutatta magát, aki nem más volt, mint Francis McReary. Egy kisebb társalgás után Francis kérésére Niko likvidál egy fickót, aki pénzt lopott tőle. Ezt követően Francis újabb megbízással várja Nikót, mégpedig elregéli neki, hogy Tom Goldberg megpróbálja lebuktatni, mivelhogy rájött a korrupciós ügyleteire, ennek eredményeképpen Niko belejelentkezik egy állásinterjúra, s vásárol magának egy öltönyt a Perseus ruhaboltban. Pár óra elteltével Niko belép Tom irodájába, ahol meggyilkolja az üzletembert és ellopja az aktákat, illetve kimenekül az épületből. Ez idő tájt, Niko megölheti a recepciós nőt, Karent. A sikeres megbízás után, Niko átadja Francisnak a bizonyítékot, ennek fényében 1000 dollárral gazdagodik. Nem sokkal ezután Francis felbéreli Nikót, hogy ölje meg Clarence Little-t, aki több alkalommal is megfenyegette a McReary korrupcióval kapcsolatosan. Niko nagy nehezen beleegyezik, azáltal, hogy Francis fizet neki 5000 dollárt. Amint végeznek az eszmecserével, Niko eléri East Hollandot, ahol elpusztítja Clarence embereit. A mészárlást követően, Clarence felfut a tetőre, s megadja magát. Midőn a célszemély könyörög az életéért, Niko megkímélheti őt. Végezetül, Francis Nikóhoz siet, akinek elfabulázza, hogy Clarence egyik embere be akarja köpni a zsaruknak Francis piszkos dolgait, így ezért el kell tennie láb alól a pasit, viszont Niko nem hajlandó segíteni a rendőrnek, s Francis annyira felkapja a vizet, hogy megfenyegeti a fiút, azáltal, hogy beárulja az FIB-nek a tettei végett. Niko erre a reakcióra erőt vesz magán és megsemmisíti a gengsztert a Denver kerületében. thumb|right|250px|Niko, [[Patrick McReary|Patrick és Derrick McReary a bankrablás során.]] Több nap befejeztével, Packie felhívja az új társát, mondván, hogy Niko induljon el az anyja házához Brokerbe. Miután Niko benyit a lakásba, megismeri a szerelmét, Kate McRearyt. A vidám találkozás után, Packie és Niko elmennek a Fishmarketbe, ahol a triádoktól ellopnak egy kamiont, melybe drogot csempésztek. A feladat teljesítése után a srácok leszállítják a járgányt Ray Boccino garázsába. Ezt követően Niko összetalálkozik Michael Keanevel és Gordon Sargenttel, akikkel együtt kirabolják Colony Islandon az Ancelotti családot. Kicsit később, Packie kérésére Niko visszamegy a Perseusba, ahol újból vesz magának egy öltönyt, hiszen egy rablásra készülnek. Eközben, Packie, Michael és Derrick előkészülnek, mialatt Niko belefut Gerald McRearybe. Az előkészületek végezetével a csapat berontott a Bank of Libertybe, ahol kirobbantották a széfet egy C4-es bombával. Ezután Nikóék felszedik a pénzt, csakhogy a The Ballad of Gay Tony főszereplőjével, Luis Fernando Lopezzel beszélgető pasas, Eugene Reaper lelövi Michaelt, így Packie és Derrick megbosszulják a bajtársukat. Nem sokkal az események után a bankrablók elmenekülnek Packie anyjának a házáig. A küldetés teljesítése után megnyílik az Alderneybe vezető híd, ezáltal Niko bármikor átutazhatott az új városba. 'Alderney' thumb|left|250px|Niko találkozik [[Ray Boccino|Ray Boccinóval.]] A rablást követően Niko, a Pegorino bűnügyi család egyik emberének, Ray Boccinónak elkezdett dolgozik, akinek hét küldetést teljesített. Elsőként végzett egy Teddy Benavidez nevű emberrel, majd Ray elküldte a gyémántokért, végezetül meggyilkoltatta vele Luca Silvestrit és annak csapatát, amiért ellopták Ray gyémántjait. Egy nap elteltével, Ray találkozik Nikóval a Drusilla's-ban, ahol elkezdenek beszélni az étterem konyhájában, miután Ray leteszi a telefonját. Ray kiabál a fiúval, hiszen el kell adnia a gyémántokat, ennek fényében Niko csak akkor hajlandó elvállalni a megbízást, ha Ray megtalálja neki Florian Cravicet. Boccino e szavak hallatán vonakodva elfogadja az alkut. Az események után Niko elindul a The Libertonian múzeumba, ahol találkozik a The Lost Brotherhood egyik motorosával, Johnny Klebitztel, akivel már korábban volt egy ügyletük. thumb|right|250px|[[Johnny Klebitz|Johnny és Niko a múzeum előtt.]] A meghitt találkozást követően, Johnny és Niko megpróbálták eladni a Zsidó Maffia vezetőinek, Isaac Rothnak és Mori Greennek a gyémántokat, mindazonáltal Luis Fernando Lopez megzavarta az üzletet, aki lelőtte Morit és az embereit. Eközben, Johnny elmenekült, Luis elvette Isaactól a gyémántokat, Niko pedig megölte a maradék Ancelottit és Zsidót. A sikertelen üzlet befejeztével, Niko felhívja Rayt, s tájékoztatja a múzeumban történetekről. Ray az információ után letette a telefont, és megleckéztette Jimet, Johnny bénasága miatt, azonban Jim és Johnny elszöktek Ray elől, így Ray elrendelte, hogy Niko ölje meg Jim Fitzgeraldot, a The Lost MC motoros banda egyik tagját, valamint a társát is. Nem sokkal ezután az ifjú kivégezte Isaac Rothot, a Zsidó Maffia vezetőjét a Majestic Hotelben. thumb|left|250px|Niko segít elpusztítani az ellenséges helikoptereket. Ray megbízásai befejeztével, Niko Derrick McRearynek dolgozik, aki több munkát biztosít számára. Mégpedig felbérelte a ifjoncot, hogy végezzen Bucky Sligóval és a csapatával, majd segített egy koreai gengszternek, Kim Young-Guknak, akinek megvédte a hajóját Derrickkel együtt, annak érdekében, hogy nehogy felrobbantsák az Albánok. A sikeres feladat végezetével, Derrick felkereste Nikót, mivel szerette volna, ha a végrehajtója, Niko és az öccse, Packie megölik Aiden O'Malleyt. Aiden halála után, egy nap elteltével, Francis McReary találkozik Nikóval, s megparancsolja neki, hogy ölje meg a testvérét, Derrick McRearyt, mert titkokat árult el róla. Azonban Derrick azt kéri az új barátjától, hogy Francist gyilkolja meg. Ez idő tájt, a két testvér elmegy egy parkba, ahol Nikónak döntenie kell, hogy melyik célszemélyt lövi le egy mesterlövész puskával. Ha Niko Francist választja, akkor nem kap jutalmat, viszont, ha Derrick hal meg, akkor 20000$ lesz a jutalma egy speciális képességgel, melynek köszönhetően Francis eltörli Niko körözését, ha felhívja. E ponttól kezdve, több nap telik el a merénylet után, ámde váratlanul felcsörgeti Packie Nikót, akinek elregélni, hogy a testvérét megölték, és azt szeretné, ha eljönne a temetésére, melyet végül az Albánok zavarnak meg, azonban sikerül Nikóéknak elszállítani a holttestet a temetőbe, ahol a család tagjai, köztük Kate is részt vesz a temetésen. thumb|right|250px|A csere. A gyászszertartás végén, Patrick bátyja, Gerald McReary elküldi Nikót a börtönbe, ahol munkákat ad számára. Elsőként elrabolja Gracie Ancelottit, az Ancelotti Don lányát, majd Packievel együtt cserét ajánlanak fel a gyémántokért cserébe. A találkán Gay Tony és Luis Fernando Lopez is részt vesz, akik átadják a gyémántokat, Nikóék pedig a lányt. Miután Tonyék elhagyják a helyszínt egy motorcsónakkal, Ray Bulgarin emberei megtámadják a csapatot, s ellopják a gyémántokat. Niko és Packie nagy nehezen belenyugodnak a szörnyű kudarcba, így hazaindulnak, noha Niko informálja Ray Boccinót a veszteségről. Ezek után Ray újból felhívja Nikót, hiszen ismer egy embert, aki tudja, hogy hol tartózkodik Florian. Niko e szavak hallatán azonnal felcsörgeti Romant, akivel együtt felkeresik Talbotot, s hárman megtalálják Florian lakását. Miután odaérnek, Niko megölheti, avagy elengedheti Talbotot. Ettől a ponttól kezdve, Niko és Roman beront a búvóhelyre, ahol megtalálják Floriant. Niko egy hosszas gondolkodás után megkíméli a fickót, aki bevallja, hogy homoszexuális lett és az új neve Bernie Crane. Roman egy hatalmasat felnevet a vallomás után, majd pedig az is kiderül, hogy Bernie kapcsolatban áll egy politikussal, Bryce Dawkinssal. Nem sokkal a ciki találkozás befejeztével Roman és Niko elhagyják a régi barátjuk rejtekhelyét. thumb|left|250px|Niko és [[Bernie Crane|Bernie Dimitri embereivel beszélgetnek.]] Másnap Niko eltesz láb alól egy embergyűlölő skinheadet, aztán megmenti Bernie-t Dimitri embereitől, valamint újból elpusztítja a Rascalov Bratva csatlósait egy hajós üldözés során. Ezzel a cselekménnyel Niko törleszti Bernie adósságait, s ennek eredményeként Bryce megjutalmazza Nikót egy piros Infernussal, melyet titokban Johnny Klebitz megbütykölt III. Thomas Stubbs kérésére. Ekkortól fogva Niko több munkát hajtott végre a Pegorino bűnügyi család főnökének, Jimmy Pegorinónak és annak az egyik jobbkezének, Phil Bellnek is. Phil elküldte Nikót, hogy lopjon el egy teherautót a triádoktól, majd azt szállítsa le az unokaöccsének, Frankie Gallónak. A Gallóval való találkozás sikeressége után, Phil felcsörgette Nikót, mivelhogy szeretné, ha találkozna a Donnal, Jimmy Pegorinóval, illetve arra is felhívta a figyelmét, hogy végezze el Wade Johnson, azaz Fixer bérgyilkos merényleteit. Niko teljesíti Fixer megbízásait, s ezzel párhuzamosan megöli Liberty City 30 legkeresettebb bűnözőjét, 20 rendőrségi feladványt végrehajt, leszállít Stevienek 30 járművet és világrekordot dönt a QUB3D nevezetű videojátékban. thumb|right|250px|Niko találkozik [[Jimmy Pegorino|Pegorinóval.]] A későbbiekben Niko meglátogatja Pegorinót, akivel együtt elindulnak egy találkára, amelyen a Pavano család is részt vesz. Niko fentről figyeli az eseményeket egy mesterlövész puskával, viszont hátulról lelőtték Pegorino társait, Peter Marchetti-t és Marco Bonnarót. Niko egy szempillantás alatt kivégzi a Pavanókat, s épségben hazaviszi az öreg Dont. Ezentúl Niko kinyuvasztja az Auto Eroticarnál a Pavano család jelentősebb tagjait. Aztán, Niko találkozik Phillel egy sztriptízbárban Port Tudornál, ahol elkezdenek a drogokról beszélni, s így szóba kerülnek az oroszok is, akik drogokat hoztak be Vice Cityből. Niko és Phil a terv felvázolása után megindulnak egy Charge Island-i raktárba, ahol kinyírják az oroszokat és ellopják a motorcsónakokat. A továbbiakban Phil eldirigálja Nikónak, hogy nyiffantsa ki az Ancelotti bűnügyi család főnökhelyettesét, Charles Matteót, illetve Pegorino eldiktálja az ifjoncnak, hogy nyírja ki a személyes testőrét, Anthony Corradót, merthogy a suhanc információkat továbbított az FIB-nek Pegorino ügyleteiről. Innentől kezdve Phil, Niko és Frankie megpróbálják eltüntetni a triádoktól lopott heroint, azonban az FIB körbeveszi Frankie házát, így a három férfi megküzd a rendőrökkel Alderney utcáin. A hatalmas küzdelem során Niko lelőheti Frankie-t, avagy az LCPD is megölheti őt véletlenszerűen. Phil végső feladatának a teljesítése után, Pegorino meghívja Nikót, Philt és Rayt a házába. A találka végén Phil és Ray távoznak, azonban Niko Pegorino parancsára továbbra is a találkozón marad, hiszen Pegorino elintézi, hogy Niko tüntesse el Rayt a Föld színéről, mert Ray egy patkány, s Pegorino gyanakszik rá, hogy Ray előbb-utóbb elárulná őt. Niko egy kicsit meglepődött a megbízás végett, tudniillik sajnálta Rayt, ámde meg kellett tennie a lehetetlent. A főszereplő követte a célpontját az East Hollandban lévő benzinkútig, ahol végleg leszámolt az egykori munkaadójával, Rayel és annak a cinkosaival. thumb|left|250px|[[Jon Gravelli|Gravelli megkéri Nikót, hogy védje meg a politikust.]] Nem sokkal azután, hogy Niko befejezte Pegorino misszióit, U.L. Paper kérésére nekiáll dolgozni a Gambetti bűnügyi család főnökének, az öreg Jon Gravellinek. Elsőként megvéd egy politikust, mivel az oroszok a konvojt megtámadták az utcán, majd kiontja Kim Young-Guk vérét, mert hamisítást folytatott. Azon túl Gravelli harmadjára is felbéreli a csókát, annak érdekében, hogy Niko semmisítse meg az Ancelottik raktárban lévő drogszállítmányt, amelyet Dimitri szolgáinak akarnak adni. A kérésekért cserébe Gravelli és Paper segít előkeríteni Darko Brevicet Bukarestből. Ezenfelül, United Liberty Paper megmondja Nikónak, hogy elkapták Darkót, és a Nemzetközi repülőtérre szállították, ahová Niko elviszi magával Romant. Mindketten figyelmesek lesznek az őrült hapsira, aki sértegetni kezdi Romant és Nikót. Nikón annyira eluralkodik a gyűlölet, hogy megpróbálja megölni őt, azonban Roman visszatartja, mondván, hogy hagyják ott Brevicet. Ez idő alatt, Niko eldöntheti, hogy kivégzi az egykori katonatársát vagy életben hagyja. thumb|right|250px|[[Jimmy Pegorino|Pegorino erőszakoskodik Nikóval.]] Emellett, Niko elviszi az unokatestvérét Bruciehoz, majd Pegorino kérésére visszamegy az Alderneyben lévő sztriptízbárba, ahol Pegorino ráerőltetni erőszakosan Nikóra, hogy kössön egy üzletet Dimitri Rascalóval. Niko teljesen elképedt az utasítás hallatán, s egy kicsit összevitatkozott Jimmyvel, ámde a srác mégis beleegyezett az alkuba, így hamar kivándorolt a bárból. Eközben, elmesélte Romannak és Katenek az ajánlatot, viszont mindkét illetőtől más utasítást kapott. Roman arra biztatta a kuzinját, hogy menjen bele az Alkuba, mert gazdagok lesznek és elutazhatnak Vice Citybe, mindazonáltal Kate a Bosszúra motiválta a szerelmét. Ez idő tájt Nikónak dönteni kell, hogy belemegy a heroinüzletbe, avagy bosszút áll Dimitrin. Befejeződések Alku thumb|left|250px|Niko és [[Phil Bell|Phil az Alku alatt.]] Ha Niko az Alkut választja, Phil segíteni fog Nikónak az üzlet során, azonban, mikor mindketten elérik Port Tudor egyik raktárát, Dimitri felhívja Nikót, s elregéli neki, hogy megölte a vevőket, így ellopja a heroint. Niko e szavak hallatán Phillel együtt beront az épületbe, ahol meggyilkolják az oroszokat, majd pedig üldözőbe veszik az egyik ügyfelet, aki ellopta a drogot. Egy hosszas üldözés közepette, Niko meggyilkolja a vevőt és hazaviszi Philt, ennek eredményeképpen megszakítja a kapcsolatot Pegorinóval, valamint 250000 dollár lesz a jutalma, így Niko és Roman meggazdagodnak. Ez idő tájt, Pegorino megerősödik, mivel Phil leszállította neki a heroint, ámde egyedül az oroszok jártak rosszul, mivel ők semmit sem kaptak. Másnap, Dimitri nem bírja elviseli a veszteséget, így egy bérgyilkost küld Nikóra, aki éppen az unokatestére, Roman esküvőjén tartózkodik. thumb|rigth|250px|Niko lelövi a [[Esküvői bérgyilkos|bérgyilkost Roman halála után.]] Miután Roman és Mallorie összeházasodik, a pár kint a templom előterében szerelmeskedik, miközben az orgyilkos odasétál Nikóhoz és egy fegyvert szegez rá. Niko azonnal kicsavarja a férfi kezéből a pisztolyt, csakhogy a krapek összevissza lövöldözni kezd a levegőben, megölve ezzel Romant. Nem sokkal ezután Niko fejbe lövi a fickót, és idegesen elkezdi rugdosni a holttestét, mindazonáltal Jacob megpróbálta megnyugtatni őt, ennek fényében a fiú ingerülten hazamegy a Bohan-i lakásába pihenni. Egy nap elteltével, Jacob felhívja Nikót, hogy várja őt a Koresh SQ-nál, hiszen épp Pegorino embereit figyeli, s úgy gondolja, hogy érdemes lenne őket követni. Niko azonnal elindul a helyszínre, ahol elkezdik követni a maffiózókat az Alderneyben lévő kaszinóig, ahol Niko és Jacob szétválnak. Ezután Niko elpusztítja a gengsztereket, s belép a kaszinó belsejébe, ahol figyelmes lesz Dimitrire és Pegorinóra. Eközben, Dimitri arcon lövi Jimmyt, aki a holtaknál is holtabban esik össze. Niko egy szempillantás alatt Dimitri után megy, s ráugrik a főellensége repülőjére, azonban Dimitri egyik csatlósa lerúgja Nikót, aki beleesik a közeli folyóba, szerencsére elkezdi követni egy Squalóval. Kicsit később, Niko beugrik Jacob Annihilatorába, amellyel megpróbálják lelőni Dimitri Maverickjét, viszont a jamaicai barát eltalálja egy karabéllyal Dimitriéket, Dimitri társa pedig egy rakétavetővel Nikóékat. thumb|left|250px|Niko szembesíti a tetteivel a haldokló [[Dimitri Rascalov|Dimitrit.]] Ezek után mindkét légijármű a Boldogság Szigetére landol, ahol Niko kinyiffantja a Rascalov tagokat és magát, Dimitrit is. Végezetül, Niko látja, ahogyan Dimitri haldokolni kezd, ennek eredményeképpen szembesíti azzal a ténnyel a gazembert, hogy meggyilkoltatta az unokatestvérét, és a saját legjobb barátját is. Ekkortól fogva Dimitri belehal a sebesüléseibe a Boldogság-szobor lábánál, Jacob pedig ösztönzi arra Nikót, hogy menjenek el, mert mindjárt jönnek a rendőrök. Niko csupán kifejti, hogy Roman sohasem bántott senkit, mégis neki kellett meghalnia. Mindemellett, Jacob vigasztalja Nikót, hogy ők nyertek, és vége mindennek. Aztán mind a ketten elhagyják a területet és elkezdenek normálisan élni. Bosszú thumb|250px|right|Niko lelövi [[Dimitri Rascalov|Dimitrit.]] Ha Niko a Bosszút választja, el kell mennie a Platypus hajóhoz, ahol egy erőszakos lövöldözésbe kezd Dimitri embereivel. Majd pedig folytatja a lövöldözést a hajó belsejében, ahol megöli az oroszokat, és erősen megsebzi Dimitrit. Miután Dimitri látja, hogy nincsen semmi esélye, kilép a fedezékéből, s megadja magát, azonban könyörögni kezd az életéért, és megpróbálja megvesztegetni őt, csakhogy Niko ezt figyelmen kívül hagyja, ennek eredményeképpen hidegvérrel meggyilkolja, valamint elhagyja a hajót. Nem sokkal ezután Niko telefonon tudósítja Romant Dimitri haláláról, aki egyetért Niko döntésével, s kijelenti, hogy holnap mindenképpen jelenjen meg az esküvőn egy öltöny kíséretével. Niko ekkor vidáman megnyugtatja a kuzinját, mondván, hogy nem felejti el a menyegzőt. Ezt követően Phil felcsörgeti Nikót, akinek elmondja, hogy a Pegorino család örökre megszűnt, és megérti a döntését, de többé nem találkozhatnak, mert kilép a bandából. Niko tudomásul veszi a váratlan hírt és leteszi a telefont, megszakítva ezzel az egykori munkaadójával a kapcsolatot. Másnap Niko elhívja a szerelmét, Kate McReary-t a lagzira, aki boldogan elfogadja a meghívást. Egy kisebb utazást követően elérik a templomot, ahol Roman és Mallorie kimondják a boldogító igent. Ettől a ponttól kezdve a szerelmesek kint az előtérben ünneplik a nászt, ámde Pegorino hamar megjelenik egy autóval, melyből előránt egy AK-47-et és elkezd lövöldözni Niko irányába, viszont a Bellic család egyik barátját, Kate-t lövi le, aki meghal Niko kezei között. Ezt látva Pegorino sofőrje elhajt a helyszínről, magára hagyva a rémült tömeget és a sírva fakadt Nikót. Roman erre a reakcióra, azonnal hívni akarja a mentőket, noha Niko feltápászkodik és ellöki magától az unokatestvérét, hiszen a házasságkötés miatt történt az egész tragédia. A fiú ez idő alatt már teljesen nem bír az indulataival, így az egyik barátja, Little Jacob megnyugtatja őt és hazaküldi pihenni a Bohan-i lakásába. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate McReary|Kate meghal Niko kezei között.]] Egy nap elteltével, Jacob felhívja Nikót, hogy Romannal együtt várja őt a Koresh SQ-nál, hiszen épp Pegorino embereit figyelik egy Cognoscentiből, s úgy gondolja, hogy érdemes lenne őket követni. Niko azonnal elindul a helyszínre, ahol elkezdik követni a maffiózókat az Alderneyben lévő kaszinóig, ahol Niko, Roman és Jacob szétválnak. Ezután Niko elpusztítja a gengsztereket, s belép a kaszinó belsejébe, ahol figyelmes lesz Pegorinóra, aki egy kisebb veszekedés után megpróbál elmenekülni, csakhogy Niko hamar a nyomába ered, azáltal, hogy elteszi láb alól az összes rosszfiút és belevág egy üldözésbe egy Sanchez társaságával, mellyel hozzákezd Jimmy Jetmaxének a hajkurászásához. Kicsit később, Niko beugrik Jacob Annihilatorába, amellyel megpróbálják lelőni az ellenséges motorcsónakot, viszont a jamaicai barát eltalálja egy karabéllyal Pegorinót, Pegorino társa pedig egy rakétavetővel Nikóékat. thumb|right|250px|[[Jimmy Pegorino|Pegorino halála.]] Ezek után mindkét jármű a Boldogság Szigetére landol, ahol Niko kinyiffantja a maffiatagokat és súlyosan megsebzi a főellenségét. Végezetül, Niko látja, ahogyan Pegorino összeesik a földön és lassan elkezd elvérezni, ennek eredményeképpen szembesíti azzal a ténnyel, hogy Kate sohasem ártott neki, mégis őt ölte meg. E szavak hallatán Jimmy kijelenti, hogy a kibaszott bevándorlót akarta lelőni, azaz magát, Nikót. Emellett, Niko viccelődni kezd a Bizottsággal kapcsolatosan, s hátat fordít Pegorinónak, azonban a férfi előrántja a pisztolyát, Niko pedig gyorsan visszafordul és fejbe lövi egy AK-47-tel. Eközben Roman és Jacob is megérkezik, akik rápillantanak Jimmy holttestére, s Roman kifejti, hogy ők nyertek, így végre normálisan élhetnek, noha Niko elregéli, hogy még mindig gyászolja Kate-t. Ez idő tájt mindhárman elhagyják a Boldogság-szobrot és elkezdenek hétköznapi életet élni. A GTA IV utáni események Az Alku után Niko valószínűleg folytatja kapcsolatát Kate-vel, s feladja a bűnözési életét és elkezd foglalkozni a barátaival. Továbbá Mallorie egy bizonyos idő után felhívja Nikót és közli vele, hogy terhes. Niko erre boldogan válaszolja, hogy nem kell aggódnia attól, hogy a gyermek apa nélkül fog felnőni, ugyanis Niko segít a csecsemő felnevelésében, így egy bizonyos apai szerepet tölt majd be. A Bosszú után Niko szerelme meghal, így már csak az unokatestvére és a barátai maradnak meg. Valószínűleg feladja a bűnözési életét, s megpróbál normálisan élni Romannal együtt. Feltételezhetően ez lehet az igazi befejeződés, merthogy erre több az utalás a Grand Theft Auto V-ben. Attól függetlenül, hogy Niko melyik befejezést választotta, elpusztít Liberty Cityben kétszáz galambot és teljesít ötven ugratót. Emellett a barátait elviszi inni, enni, bowlingozni, dartsozni, biliárdozni és csajozni, valamint eljár velük egyéb bárokba is, mint például a Split Sides-be és a Perestroikába. Ettől eltekintve Niko a Love-meet.net-en és a Craplist.net-en elhívja randira Alexandra Chiltont, Carmen Ortizt és Kiki Jenkinst, akikkel elkezd szexuális kapcsolatot létesíteni az otthonukban, azonban Kiki rájön, hogy Niko folyton-folyvást megcsalja őt más nőkkel, így megpróbálja követni a pasiját, s a bejátszások alatt lehet látni, ahogyan Kiki figyeli Nikóékat. Nem sokkal ezután Kiki felhívja Nikót, kit megfenyeget mérgében, illetve meztelen képeket küld neki, ha Niko prostituáltakat szed fel az utcán, valamint megrongálja Bellic autóját, ha ő épp szexet folytat valamelyik barátnőjével. 2008 vége, 2009 eleje között Packie váratlanul elhagyja Liberty City-t, s átköltözik Los Santosba (lehetséges, hogy a húga halála végett vagy egy jobb élet reményében), így megszűnik Nikóval való barátsága. Véletlenszerű találkozások thumb|left|250px|Niko és [[Brian Meech|Brian találkozása.]] Niko unalmában elkezd sétálgatni Hove Beachen, ahol összetalálkozik Brian Meech-hel, ki magas kokain hatása alatt átad Nikónak száz dollárt, majd egy szempillantás alatt felszívódik. Niko később újra találkozik Briannal, aki megkéri új barátját, hogy vigye el két drogdílerhez, akik átnyújtanak neki egy kisebb kábítószert. A sikeres üzlet után mindketten elbúcsúznak egymástól. Brian és Niko egy hosszabb idő elteltével harmadjára is összefutnak, s Brian elmeséli Nikónak, hogy leszokott a drogokról és hamarosan megházasodik, azonban vissza szeretné fizetni a tartozásait a dílereknek. Niko villámgyorsan elszállítja Briant a célállomásra, mindazonáltal a gengszterek megtámadják a férfit, ily módon Niko elijeszti támadóit, valamint hazaszállítja Meech-et. S ekképpen válnak el útjaik örökre. thumb|right|250px|Niko és [[Real Badman beszélgetnek az oroszokról.]] Másnap Niko East Island Cityben észreveszi Little Jacob barátját, Real Badmant, aki elregéli Nikónak, hogy az oroszok folyton-folyvást zaklatják, s azt szeretné, ha Niko segítene lemészárolni ellenfeleit. Bellic elfogadja a feladatot, mondván, hogy úgyis gondjai vannak az orosz maffiával. Ezt letisztázva Niko és Badman legyilkolják a célpontjaikat, s elköszönnek egymástól. Badmannal való találkozása után Niko belebotlik Melbe, akivel még Vlad küldetései alatt ismerkedett meg. Mel segítséget kér Nikótól, hiszen tartozik néhány srácnak. Niko elkíséri Melt a találkára, csakhogy Mel riválisai megtámadják őket, ugyanakkor Bellic elteszi mindegyik láb alól, s így Mel megjutalmazza őt ötszáz dollárral. thumb|left|250px|Niko és [[Ilyena Faustin|Mrs. Faustin társalognak.]] Ettől a ponttól kezdve Niko megtalálja Mikhail Faustin feleségét, Ilyena Faustint a Firefly Islandon. Ilyena elpanaszkodja férje egykori végrehajtójának, hogy a lánya, Anna sztriptíztáncos akar lenni az új pasija győzködése végett, továbbá a házát elvették és kénytelen volt beköltözni egy egyszobás lakásba. Niko mélyen átérzi a nő fájdalmát, s megígéri neki, hogy leállítja a pasast. *Egy rövid utazás befejeztével Niko az ürge nyomára lel Brokerben, ahol megveri a gazembert, aki megfogadja, hogy békén hagyja a lányt. A sikeres megoldást követően Ilyena felhívja Nikót telefonon, akinek megköszöni a segítséget. *Egy rövid utazás befejeztével Niko az ürge nyomára lel Brokerben, ahol meggyilkolja a gazembert Ilyena kérése ellenére. A gyilkosságot követően Ilyena felhívja Nikót telefonon, akit megszid a tette miatt, merthogy világosan megparancsolta neki, hogy ne ölje meg a célpontot. Emellett Ilyena mérgesen közli Nikóval, hogy ugyanolyan agresszív, mint a férje. *Egy rövid utazás befejeztével Niko az ürge nyomára lel Brokerben, ámbár a gazembernek sikerül elmenekülnie. A kudarcot követően Ilyena felhívja Nikót telefonon, akinek sírva elmanifesztálja, hogy a lánya megszökött a barátjával, s hogy ők már sohasem fogják látni egymást, összetörve ezzel egy család életét. Pár nap elteltével Niko Algonquin nyugati részén találkozik az egyik barátjával, Hossannal, akivel 2008 őszén érkeztek meg Liberty Citybe a Platypus hajó segítségével. Kiderül Niko számára, hogy Hossan hamisított pénztárcákat és táskákat árusít. Mindemellett Niko és Hossan megölnek egy ipsét, ugyanis nem fizette ki a bevándorlói adóját. thumb|250px|right|Niko és [[Hossan Ramzy|Hossan trécselnek.]] Niko East Hollandon keresztezi az útját Clarence Little-oval, feltéve, ha megkíméli a Holland Nights c. küldetésben. Clarence beismeri, hogy megszégyenítve érzi magát a múltkori balhéja miatt, ilyen módon előránt egy kisebb pisztolyt, mellyel megpróbálja kinyírni Nikót, azonban Niko gyorsabb volt, s sikeresen elpusztította Clarence-t. Nem sokkal ezután Niko összefut Cherise Gloverrel a Northwood-i Cluckin' Bellnél, ahol Cherise sírva elmondja Nikónak, hogy az új barátja megütötte őt. Niko eme szavak hallatán Cherise-vel egyetemben megindultak a csirkefogóhoz. *Niko felkeresi a rendbontót, akit egy-két ütéssel észhez térít. Ezután a leány megköszöni a segítséget, majd Dwayne felcsörgetni Nikót, mondván, hogy látta őt Cherise-vel. A fiú erre megnyugtatja haverját, hogy Cherise nem az esete. *Niko felkeresi a rendbontót, akit kegyetlenül meggyilkol. Ezután a leány mérgében elmenekül, majd Dwayne felcsörgetni Nikót, mondván, hogy látta őt Cherise-vel. A fiú erre megnyugtatja haverját, hogy Cherise nem az esete. Ezek után Niko Alderneyben összefut Ivan Bytchkov-val, akit megkímélhetett az Ivan The Not So Terrible nevezetű feladat során. Ivan elfabulázza Nikónak, hogy miután megkegyelmezett neki, megváltozott minden az életében. Átköltözött Alderneybe, ahol hozzámegy egy amerikai nőhöz. Ezenfelül Niko segít Ivannak visszaszerezni a pénzét a szélhámosoktól, azáltal, hogy a Lost MC klubházánál legyilkolják a huligánokat. Ivan a segítségnyújtás után megosztja a részesedését Belliccel, s éli tovább életét kedvesével. Ivan megmentését követően Niko North Hollandon belebotlik egy iszákos fickóba, Jeffbe, aki követeli tőle, hogy kövesse a feleségét, Shirley-t és annak szeretőjét, tudniillik egyfolytában megcsalja őt. *Niko követi a szerelmeseket a Superstar Café-ig, ahol készít róluk egy fotót a telefonjával, melyet átküld a dühös férjnek elhagyva a helyszínt. *Niko követi a szerelmeseket a Superstar Café-ig, ahol készít róluk egy fotót a telefonjával, melyet átküld a dühös férjnek, ámde Niko lelövi Shirley-t a lovagjával együtt. Ennek eredményeként Niko telefonon tudósítja Shirley haláláról a fószert, aki elkezdi hibáztatni Nikót zokogás közepette. (Ha Niko ezt az opciót választja, megszűnik Jeff másik két megbízása.) Tíz nappal a történtek után Jeff felkeresi Nikót telefonon, kit megkér, hogy találkozzon vele egy földalatti parkolóban. Niko dinamikus sebességgel elinvitálódik Jeffhez, s kifigyeli, hogy Shirley holtteste egy Blista Compact csomagtartójában hever. Jeff bevallja, hogy egy konyhakéssel ötvenszer leszúrta az asszonyt. Niko ennek fényében azt az utasítást kapja, hogy a Humboldt-folyóba hajítsa bele az autót. Niko sikeresen végrehajtja a parancsot kisebb pénzösszeggel kiegészítve. thumb|left|250px|Niko és [[Jeff harmadik és egyben utolsó találkozása.]] Végezetül Niko harmadszorra is beleütközik Jeffbe a Little Italyban elhelyezkedő Drusilla's étteremnél, ahol elismeri, hogy újra megházasodott, viszont a neje félrelépett az ex-szerelmével, így eldirigálja Nikónak, hogy nyiffantsa ki a hitvesét a kajáldában. Legnagyobb meglepetésre Niko nem hallgatott megbízójára, ennek eredményeképpen Jeff idegbajosan megpróbált átkelni az úttesten, ám egy Turismo elütötte őt. A sofőr - egy elegáns angol férfi, felhívja a 911-et, de hamar megbánja döntését, és elhajt a baleset színhelyéről. Ez idő alatt Niko Suffolkban találkozik Sarával, aki megszabja neki, hogy vigye haza a Varsity Heightsra, noha miután Niko elszállítja Sarát, a nő pasija féltékenységből megtámadja Nikót. *Niko elmenekül a mandró elől otthagyva Sarát. *Niko meggyilkolja a mandrót, Sara pedig lelécel. Egy nap elteltével Niko újra belefut Sarába a 45-ös mólónál, ahol látszólag a kisasszony nem emlékszik Bellicre. Ennek dacára Sara elküldi Nikót a Perseus ruhaboltba egy csomagért. Niko pillanatok alatt elér az üzletbe, ámde a boltvezető ötszáz dollárt követel a pakkért. *Niko kifizeti a lóvét és visszaviszi Sarának a küldeményt, aki ezer dollárral megjutalmazza. *Niko megöli Marcust és a biztonsági őrt kétcsillagos körözést szerezve ezzel, azt követően pedig elmenekül a rendőrök elől és átadja Sarának a küldeményt, aki ezer dollárral megjutalmazza. thumb|right|250px|Niko barátkozik [[Pathossal.]] Niko Sarát követően megismerkedik Pathossal Star Junction területénél, azonban két rivális rapper ócsárolni kezdi Pathos dalait azt eredményezve ezzel, hogy Pathos megtámadja őket. Niko a zenész megmentésére siet lekaszabolva az imposztorokat. Pathos hálájának a jeléül megígéri Nikónak, hogy írni fog róla egy dalt. Niko másodjára is belebotlik Pathosba ugyanazon a helyen, ahol korábban találkoztak. Ironikus módon újabb két útonálló becsmérelni kezdik a rappert, akit pár szó erejével le is lőnek. Niko ezt látva kivégzi a bűnözőket, s elszállítja Pathost a Lancet-i kórházba. thumb|left|250px|Niko hallgatja [[Marnie Allen|Marnie könyörgését.]] Ez idő tájt Niko az Algonquin-i Városházánál járkál, ahol felfigyel egy jajgató nőre, Marnie Allenre, aki eredetileg drogot és pénzt kért tőle, ám Niko rögvest megsajnálja a hölgyet, így kölcsönad neki ötszáz dollárt, hogy kifizesse adósságát egy drogdílernek. A második alkalommal Niko újfent összefut Marnie-vel a Varsity Heightsnél, ahol a kishölgy elmagyarázza boldogan, hogy leszokott a drogokról és szeretne hazamenni a szüleihez Közép-Nyugaton. Niko szimpatikusan egyetért a nőcivel, akit elvisz a Grand Easton Terminal vasútállmásra megkérve őt, hogy vigyázzon magára és használja fel az általa kapott újabb ötszáz dollárt. Később Marnie ír Nikónak egy e-mailt, melyben megköszöni a segítséget, s mindemellett az is kiderül, hogy Marnie problémamentesen él a szüleivel és jelenleg egy főiskolán tanul, hogy pszichológus lehessen belőle. Néhány nap elmúlásával Niko véletlenül felismeri Gracie Ancelottit a hölgyemény házánál, mely Acterben található. Gracie az elrablása óta eléggé paranoiássá vált, s ekképpen több Ancelotti gengszterrel védelmezte magát. Niko természetesen úgy tett, mintha nem ismerte volna fel, mindazonáltal Gracie riadóztatta az embereit, Anthony-t, Markot, Tony-t, Benny-t és Salt, kiket Niko kiirtott megfélemlítve ezzel Gracie-t, aki több mint valószínű, hogy átköltözik Liberty City másik részébe vagy egy teljesen új városba. ''GTA V'' eseményei LCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás A Médiában Alapul thumb|286px|A hasonlóság Niko Bellic és Sasha közt. Niko megjelenése nagyon hasonlít Sasha-éra Behind Enemy Lines című filmből, ami a Bosznia-Hercegovinai háborúról szól. Sasha ruhái megtalálhatóak, és megvásárolhatóak az Orosz Ruhaboltban. Népesség Niko a 2011-es Guinness World Records Top 50 Legkedvencebb Karakter kategóriában a 13. helyet érte el. A nevét helytelenül írták ki "Nico Belic". Grand Theft Auto Online Niko Bellic, Misty, Claude és John Marston elérhetőek szülőként a Grand Theft Auto Online-ben. Karakter előzetes thumb|center|499px Párbeszéd Niko idézetei, amik szabad játék során hallhatóak: Küldetések, melyekben jelen van GTA IV *Mivel a játék főszereplője, minden küldetésben megjelenik. ;The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Buyer's Market *Collector's Item *Knowing Me, Knowing You (Hang) *Credits ;The Ballad of Gay Tony *I luv LC *Not So Fast *Ladies Half Prince GTA V *Casing the Jewel Store (Említik) *The Paleto Score (Említi Patrick McReary, de csakis akkor, ha őt választja a játékos a rablás alatt.) ;GTA Online *Választhatjuk Niko Bellicet apaként a Grand Theft Auto Onlineben, de csak akkor, ha megvásároltuk a Collectors Editiont. Szörnyű bűnök amiket Niko Bellic követett el *Felrobbantotta Kenny Petrovic garázsát *Üzletelt Johnny Klebitz-el és Playboy X-el *Kokaint lopott az Old Hospitalból Colony Islanden *Megölte Tom Goldberget *Megölte Derrick McRearyt vagy Francis McRearyt *Castle Gardenben megölt 4 tervező irányítót *Megrohamozta a Triangle Clubot és megölte a Trunchez testvéreket *Megmentette Roman Bellicet az orosz maffiától *Megölte Eduard Borodint *Kirabolt egy bankot a kínai negyedben *Megölte Tony Spoletot és sok más embert az Ancelotti családból egy autó robbantással *Hamis iratokat csempészett be az országba *Kiszabadította Aiden o' Malleyt a börtönből aztán később megölte *Megölte Issac Rothot és sok szövetségesét *Megölte Charles Matteot és sok orosz testőrét és felrobbantotta az Old Sprunk Factoryt *Megölte Dimitri Rascalov három csatlósát egy hajós üldözésben *Megölte Kim-Young Guk-ot Apróságok *Egy Grand Theft Wiki szavazás megmutatta, hogy 1826 felhasználó szerint, Niko Bellic az eddigi legjobb főszereplő. *Nikóval együtt, Luis Fernando Lopezt és Johnny Klebitzt is elárulja egy társa, és mindegyik árulóból a játék főellensége lett. *Nikónak van egy sebhelye a bal szemöldökén, amit valószínűleg még a háborúban szerzett, de ez nem biztos. *Niko, Luis Lopez és Johnny Klebitz között Niko a legkarcsúbb. *Nikónak eredetileg volt egy ujjatlan-kesztyűje, ami a konzolos verzióból kimaradt, de PC-s verzióban azt mondták, hogy benne lesz, ez végül nem került bele, viszont a játék fájljai közt megtalálható a kesztyű. *Bár Niko szerb, Dardan azt hiszi, hogy orosz. *TBoGT-ben, Niko majdnem elüti Luist a játék Intrójában. *Nikonak volt egy gyerekkori szerelme a falujában,Mila Tadic.Roman ezt megerősíti a barát tevékenységek alatt. *Niko nem üt meg nőt, ha egy nő vezeti az autót és azt el akarja lopni, akkor nem üti meg, csak kiráncigálja onnan. Egy véletlenszerű karakternél Niko megver egy embert, mert megütött egy nőt. Egyedül Gracie Ancelottit üti meg, hogy nyugodtan tudjon vezetni. Erre van egy utalás a TBoGT-ben, amikor Luis ugyanúgy kiüti Graciet, ahogyan Niko. *Ha The Holland Play-nél, azt választjuk, hogy Playboy X-et öljük meg, akkor Playboy házában elérhető lesz Claude ruhája. *Niko megjelenik egy Easter Egg-ként a GTA V-ben, egy résznél, amikor Jimmy laptopozik, látható Niko Lifeinvader profilja, ahol ott van Roman a barátlistáján, emiatt nagyon is lehetséges az, hogy Niko a bosszút választotta a GTA V eseményei előtt. *Niko Bellic a GTA V eseményei alatt 35 éves. *Niko elpusztított a Grand Theft Auto IV játék eseményei alatt hat bandát (Faustin Bratva, Koreai Maffia, Albán Maffia, Pegorino Family, East Holland Drug Gang és Zsidó Maffia). **Lehetséges, hogy még az Ancelotti Familyt is, hiszen Niko megölte a főnökhelyettesét, kettő kapitányát, illetve számos más tagját is. Ő is hozzájárult a The Lost Brotherhood bukásához, hiszen megölte Jason Michaelset és Jim Fitzgeraldot. *Nikóra van még egy utalás a GTA V-ben. Grand Senora Desert területénél található egy körözési poszter, amin az ő arca látható. *Niko vezetékneve Belli© háborút jelent latinul. *A Grand Theft Auto V egyik küldetésében, a Casing the Jewel Store-ben, Lester Crest említi Nikót Michael De Santának, azonban kiderül, hogy Niko valószínűleg felhagyott a bűnözéssel. Galéria 120px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje. 140px-Artwork5-1-.jpg|Niko Belic egyik artworkje, a ruhája hasonlít az egyik ellenségére, Darko Brevicre. 180px-Artwork-NikoBellic-GTAIV-poster-1-.jpg|Niko egyik artworkje. 180px-Busted-1-.jpg|Niko lebukott egy LCPD rendőrnél. 180px-Sleeping with the Fish-1-.jpg|Niko és Roman egy testet dobnak a kukába. 180px-Alliance-1-.jpg|Niko az Ír maffia néhány tagjával. 180px-101-1-.jpg|Niko, a gyilkos. 168px-Niko at the prime of his life...-1-.jpg|Niko harcol egy M4-sel. 180px-Niko and Edie-1-.jpg|Niko beszél a sorozatgyilkossal, Eddie Low-val. 180px-Niko and Francis-1-.jpg|Niko Francis McRearyvel beszélget. 180px-Ice Cold Killer-1-.jpg|''Niko a jéghideg gyilkos.'' 168px-NikoBellic-GTAIV-Suit-1-.png|Niko a Perseusban vásárolt öltönyében. 180px-88769969-1-.jpg|Niko a Black Jackben. 110px-NB-1-.png|Niko egy másik Perseus öltönyben. 170px-NikoLiberty-1-.PNG|Niko a Love-meet.net-en, Liberty Cityben. NikoLifeInvader2-1-.jpg|Niko a Lifeinvader oldalon a GTA V-ben. Screen Shot 2013-10-01 at 9.15.36 PM-1-.png|Niko megjelenése a Grand Theft Auto Online-ban. Niko.jpg|Niko Bellic neve egy repülőjegyen. Niko Bellic Wanted.jpg|Niko Bellic körözési posztere a GTA V-ben. License Plate Number.jpg|NikoB rendszám a GTA V-ben. Fully_cocked'.jpg|Niko újratölt egy SW-MP10-et. NikoBellic-GTA4-LoveMeetAccount-SweetBellic.png|Niko SweetBellic profilja a Lovemeet az Out of the Closet c. küldetés alatt. Niko_Bellic_most_wanted.jpg|Egy körözési plakát, melyet a Rockstar Games készített. NikomeetsKate.jpg|Niko első találkozása Kate-vel a Harboring a Grudge c. küldetés során. NikoBellic-GTAOnline.png|Niko Bellic modifikálva a GTA V-ben. Gracie_kidnapped_IV.jpg|Niko és Gracie Ancelotti. nikoV_pants0_zpse3b2a406.jpg|Niko Bellic (modifikálva) és Dr. Isiah Friedlander találkozása a GTA V-ben. en:Niko Bellic de:Niko Bellic es:Niko Bellic fi:Niko Bellic fr:Niko Bellic it:Niko Bellic nl:Niko Bellic no:Niko Bellic pl:Niko Bellic pt:Niko Bellic ru:Нико Беллик sv:Niko Bellic Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA IV karakterek Kategória:The Lost and Damned karakterek Kategória:The Ballad of Gay Tony karakterek Kategória:Főszereplők Kategória:Katonai személyek Kategória:Spekuláció Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Bellic Család Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:GTA V karakterek Kategória:GTA Online karakterek